The human body is so structured and biomedically programmed that, when the temperature of the body starts to fall, the majority of blood will be pumped to the vital organs in the torso, and to the brain, to keep the life support system running at the proper temperature. Blood supply to the limbs will be constricted, and the first sensation of `being cold` will be felt in feet, arms and legs, though not necessarily in that order. It is then natural to put on a coat with sleeves, gloves, heavier socks, or overpants to stay warmer. But in many cases, coats with sleeves have the effect of both restricting movement and overheating the torso area, causing it to perspire.
Various types of wearing apparel, other than conventional coats and vests, are described, for example, in the following patents:
U S. Pat. No. 2,585,686--Rossant PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,121--Suzuki PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,709--Steinberg PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,688--Knight PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,510--Daigle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D. 121,135--Wittl PA1 British Pat. No. 827,231--Dresner PA1 British Pat. No. 848,169--Cisco PA1 German Pat. No. 859,283--Kirchhoff PA1 German Pat. No. 860,336--Dorbecker PA1 French Pat. No. 1,044,184--Vendeville PA1 French Pat. No. 1,055,414--Aeschbach
However, none of such prior patents address the problems solved by the garment of the present invention.